


Джек Харкнесс, Конца-Краю-Не-Знающий

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Базе появляется пришелец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джек Харкнесс, Конца-Краю-Не-Знающий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack Harkness, the Infinitely Prolonged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125784) by [travels_in_time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/travels_in_time/pseuds/travels_in_time). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Небольшое мерцание в воздухе - всё, что предшествовало появлению инопланетянина на Базе.  
Джек машинально вскинул руки, поскольку его люди быстро наставили оружие на высокую серо-зелёную фигуру, материализовавшуюся почему-то прямо рядом с ним.  
\- Эй, аккуратнее с этими штуками!  
Он внимательно изучил взглядом пришельца, который с презрением смотрел на них всех. Вооружён их гость вроде не был. Единственная вещь, которая при нём присутствовала - блокнот.  
\- Ну, добро пожаловать на Землю. Чем обязаны визитом? - Джек осторожно опустил руки и улыбнулся ему самой очаровательной из своих улыбок.  
\- Харкнесс, Капитан Джек? - спросил пришелец. - По крайней мере, сейчас?  
\- Ну... да, - улыбка Джека погасла. - Вы ищите именно меня?  
\- Да. Ты кобель, Харкнесс.  
\- Эй! - громко возмутился Джек, игнорируя хохот Оуэна. Помолчав, продолжил:  
\- Допустим. Что из этого?  
\- Всё. Ты - шляющийся по всему времени межгалактический повеса, и я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал - я презираю тебя всей душой.  
\- Ты пришёл сюда лишь за тем, чтобы мне это высказать? - Джек недоверчиво посмотрел на него. - Не попытаешься захватить мир, или что-то в этом роде, раз уж ты здесь?  
Пришелец пожал плечами - вернее, пожал бы, будь у него плечи.  
\- И что бы я с ним делал? - он опустил глаза и поставил галочку в блокноте.  
\- И правда, что с ним делать, - пробормотал Янто. Заметив, что Джек смотрит на него, он откашлялся. - Итак, кхм, сэр...  
\- Охмешконасыпатель Конца-Краю-Не-Знающий, - надменно сообщил пришелец.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Итак, господин Конца-Краю-Не-Знающий, всё, что вы делаете - оскорбляете людей в случайном порядке?  
\- Совсем не случайном, - строго ответил Охмешконасыпатель, указывая на блокнот. - Случайно я только стал бессмертным. И вскоре понял, что мне нужно чем-то занять всё то бесконечное время, что оказалось в моём распоряжении. Я решил оскорбить всех во Вселенной.  
\- Всех? - переспросила Тош, наморщив лоб и пытаясь представить себе это.  
\- Абсолютно. И строго по алфавиту.  
\- Подожди-ка, - встрял Оуэн, - Это невозможно. Ведь мы всё время рождаемся и умираем...  
Охмешконасыпатель перелистнул несколько страниц.  
\- Харпер, Оуэн?  
\- Да...  
Охмешконасыпатель пробежал глазами по странице.  
\- Заманчиво, - пробормотал он, - весьма заманчиво... - Он перевернул страницы обратно. - Нет, к моему глубокому сожалению. Я предпочёл бы оскорбить тебя сейчас и сэкономить время позже, но у меня есть график, и я не собираюсь отходить от него.  
Он отступил назад, на то место, где материализовался.  
\- До нескорой, но обязательной встречи всем, - сказал он и исчез.  
Торчвудцы медленно опустили оружие.  
Янто направился к Джеку.  
\- Сэр, думаю, нужно улучшить защиту Базы от телепортации извне, - Джек с глубокомысленным видом смотрел куда-то вдаль. - Сэр?  
\- У меня только что случилось озарение, Янто, - объявил Джек.  
\- Как, снова, сэр?  
\- Тот пришелец - он дело говорит. Нужно иметь какую-нибудь цель, чтобы было, чем заняться, когда живёшь вечно. Что-нибудь, ради чего жить стоит. Хотя я не собираюсь заморачиваться алфавитным порядком.  
\- Вы хотите оскорбить всех во Вселенной, сэр?  
Джек усмехнулся, приблизившись к нему и приобняв за талию.  
\- Ну... я бы не назвал это оскорблением.


End file.
